


三只小蛛故事荟

by et345tueo



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Parksborn, 绿虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et345tueo/pseuds/et345tueo
Summary: 蜘蛛侠三兄弟和绿魔两兄弟和他们的朋友的故事





	1. Chapter 1

1.手术室  
加菲和汤姆接到托比的电话后急忙赶到了医院。  
托比和戴恩已经在手术室外的家属等候区等他们了，托比表情绝望地坐在椅子上，他的手放在膝盖上，见他们来了也没有挪动身体，仍旧一动不动地坐着，仿佛早就僵硬了一般。  
汤姆：发生了什么，为什么好好的，詹姆斯大哥就被送进去抢救了？   
加菲：是啊……这到底是怎么回事？  
托比抬起头漠然地盯着“手术中”的灯牌，睫毛颤抖了一下，依旧没有开口。在大家的疑问和吵闹中，显得格格不入。  
加菲：托比，你说他是从高处坠落的，摔倒了头部，他的伤势严重吗？  
汤姆：梅婶本叔他们也担心得不得了，正要从度假地赶回来呢，大哥，你们都快一年没见面了，怎么突然会这样啊？  
加菲：好端端的怎么会坠楼呢？  
汤姆：大哥你倒是说句话呀。  
一直沉默的戴恩冷笑一声：毫无疑问，用脚趾头想也知道，这都是那只臭虫干的好事。  
加菲：什么？  
汤姆被他阴鸷的眼神吓到了：你……你说哪只啊？他怯生生地回看加菲，弱弱地说：我可没干。  
戴恩：就是你们的好朋友——邪恶的蜘蛛侠——监控录像显示他把我大哥掳到小巷子里，从高空抛下，这是谋财害命，这是犯罪！奥斯本会在jjj的报纸上悬赏缉拿他，我要亲自抓住他，揭穿他丑陋阴暗的真面目，为我大哥报仇。  
加菲：你冷静点，戴恩，现在说这个太武断了，蜘蛛侠根本没理由这么做。  
戴恩：我来告诉你蜘蛛必须这么做的理由。因为哥哥他无意中知道了犯罪份子的真实身份，所以那个人不得不杀人灭口。  
加菲：戴恩你也别太紧张啊，有托比在詹姆斯他一定会没事。当务之急是一起为詹姆斯祈祷，等他平安醒来，一切就真相大白了。  
汤姆：对对对，只要詹姆斯平安就好。说着就乖巧地坐下来，闭起双眼，像在教堂里做祷告那样，双手交叠抵着下巴，嘴里默默念词。  
戴恩：你别和我说话了，我们不是早就绝交了吗？  
这下，汤姆还是忍不住好奇心，一边念念有词一边悄悄睁开一只眼睛看着二位，一心二用起来。  
加菲：啊？今天早上你不是答应和好了吗？  
戴恩：那件事我反悔了。你尽管去通知蜘蛛侠，叫他把脖子洗干净，因为我很快就要他好看。戴恩拍拍汤姆的肩膀：劝你还是多替那只虫子祈祷吧。偷听被发现的汤姆再一次抖了抖。  
加菲：不是告诉你了绝对不可能是蜘蛛侠吗……  
戴恩：虽然我哥哥还来不及告诉我真相，但我已经猜到了面罩下的脸，这件事我有把握。说到这里，戴恩歪着头眯起眼睛撇了一眼托比单薄的背影说，某人以为自己隐藏的很好，你们也可以选择继续包庇他，但是我会揭露你们的小把戏。  
护士走过来：请问哪位是病人家属，可以过来签字吗？哦对了先生们，请在等候室保持安静。  
戴恩跟着护士离开之前撩下狠话：不管是谁，要是我大哥少了一根头发，蜘蛛侠就死定了。  
只剩三兄弟了，加菲和汤姆一左一右坐在托比旁边的椅子上。  
汤姆：他、他刚才那是什么意思？他知道了？  
加菲：别担心，他只是怀疑罢了，其实他没有任何证据，我保证他不可能找到痕迹。  
汤姆：等等，你不要把我们形容得像是在密谋的共犯一样，我们明明没有干任何坏事，至少我没干……  
加菲：你什么意思？难道是我干的吗？  
汤姆：肯定是你们俩瞒着我做了啥，要是真没干一丁点坏事，事情怎么会越来越糟？  
加菲：因为生活就是这样操蛋而你还太年轻什么都不懂。  
汤姆：你也没大我几岁，你那么厉害怎么还要我帮忙，你那么聪明怎么每个计划都以失败告终。  
加菲伸手越过托比，捏着汤姆的小脸蛋：所以说你不懂，一切都在我的掌握中。  
汤姆嘟着嘴艰难地发声：大哥你看他又欺负我。  
加菲：行了我不想跟你吵。你就不能让托比耳根清净一点吗？  
汤姆：我比你更关心大哥和詹姆斯好不好，你每天就只会玩绝交和好的游戏。  
加菲撸起袖子露出了手腕上发射装置：你又皮痒了是不是？  
汤姆心慌地一把抱紧了名叫托比的雕像：诶，我错了我错了，说正事说正事。  
托比的喉咙动了动：……他知道了。  
汤&加：知道什么？  
托比：不知道。  
汤&加：哈？  
加菲：你能不能把话说清楚啊。  
托比：今天晚上，詹姆斯跑到我租的阁楼去说要和我谈谈，我不知道他怎么找到我的房子的，他说他知道我是蜘蛛侠，我也不知道他是如何发现的。  
汤姆和加菲不可置信地互看了一眼，心直口快地感叹道：真看不出来，詹姆斯大哥那么痴傻的一个人，居然一眼就看穿了。托比抬眼扫了他一下，急忙改口，不不不我的意思是，和他弟弟戴恩比起来，他看起来单纯得就像一张白纸！大智若愚！  
加菲瞪着他，眼神警告：怎么能把我俩平时背地里对詹姆斯的吐槽说给托比听呢！  
加菲强忍住了揍弟弟的冲动，无奈地揉着眉心：你不会向他坦白你是蜘蛛侠了吧，你没有完全招供吧？  
托比点点头：我承认了。  
加&汤：什么？！你承认了？！你就没有再挣扎一下、否认一下吗？  
托比：我为什么要否认？  
加菲和汤姆迅速而默契地同时向后靠在椅背上，在托比看不见的地方暗送秋波，进行了一系列信息量巨大的表情交流。  
汤姆用夸张的面部表情表达自己的痛心疾首：你看我说什么来着，大哥才是我们之中真正的傻瓜，他在詹姆斯面前没有自我，就因为他觉得自己在欺骗挚友所以心中有愧。  
加菲挤出深深的抬头纹为他点赞：谁说不是，他什么都听他的，我一直害怕他会主动去找詹姆斯自首，这一幕果然发生了。我以后要怎么面对戴恩啊。不过你差不多就得了，詹姆斯也就是救弟心切。  
托比：不过你们放心，我说一切都是我做的，我没把你们的事告诉他。  
加&汤长长吁了一口气。  
加菲：那他还说了什么？难道他什么都没说就决绝地从阁楼跳下去了？  
托比摇摇头：他说他想不明白我为什么不肯救他的弟弟因为戴恩小时候我最疼他了，我告诉他贸然进行血清实验可能会造成不可预估的后果然而他不接受我的解释，然后他说奥斯本先生问我毕业后要不要去奥斯集团的实验室实习我婉拒了他的好意因为我已经答应了康纳斯博士给他做实验助手，后来他问我毕业后住的房子找到了吗要不要合租有个照应我觉得和他住在一起蜘蛛侠的事情容易暴露所以没有同意他的建议，他又邀请我去他家和班纳德先生一起修剪圣诞树但是现在现在明明还是夏天于是我拒绝了这个莫名其妙的请求，最后他邀请我参加他们超现实油画艺术社团的交流舞会但是我依然没有答应毕竟那天晚上我需要打工。  
汤姆：然后呢？  
加菲扶着额头说：所以你终于受不了他把他从阁楼丢下去了？  
托比：最后当然又绕回戴恩的病情上，他说自己今天无论如何也要拿到血清，我不肯，他突然把我拎起来丢出窗外，我撞坏了好几面墙好不容易才稳住身体。你们知道吗，我发现这才是最可怕的——他凭空而来的巨大力量，连我的超能力也难以招架，詹姆斯像完全变了一个人似的。  
加菲：你是说，他变异了？就像奥托博士那样？会变成我们的敌人？  
汤姆：看起来神志也不太正常了，居然对托比动手。  
托比：我不太确定。不仅如此，他脚上还有特殊的滑翔翼装置能带着他在空中飞，他还会丢出许多长翅膀的南瓜炸弹。我们就这样在暗巷里打斗，后来我试图制服他使了点雕虫小技，结果导致他的头不小心撞到水管，失足跌落，昏迷了过去。  
汤姆：哇，这身装备听起来酷炫极了，不过不太实用，果然是有钱人才会喜欢的东西。  
托比痛苦地捂着头自责：天哪我都对他做了什么，我怎么能对他说那些话，一想到詹姆斯可能……我绝对不能原谅自己……  
灯灭了，手术室的们打开了，仍旧昏迷的詹姆斯躺在病床上被推了出来，脑袋和胸部都绑着绷带，三兄弟都站起来，神色凝重地目送推车离去。  
托比：请问我朋友他怎么样了？  
医生脱下口罩：病人脑部和胸腔遭受严重撞击，脑震荡，肋骨骨折，我们进行了脑部手术清除了脑部中较大的淤血和血块，暂无生命危险，但是仍然不能排除脑部神经损伤的可能，还需要进一步观察治疗。等病人醒了以后你们可以去看看他，但是要注意病人的情绪，别和他说太多话，别让他做太多思考。


	2. 2

2.icu病房  
重症监护病房外，四个人站在玻璃窗前焦急地注视着床上的人。  
戴恩：詹姆斯太倒霉了，他只是想找他要血清给我治病，他那么善良，那虫子不给就算了，可是为什么要打伤他？难道他们之间还有什么私仇吗？他有告诉你们吗？  
加菲：……没有……幸好詹姆斯运气不错只是受了伤，他一定会恢复过来的。  
戴恩：这算什么好事？我告诉你们这只是刚刚开始。  
加菲：开始？你胡说什么啊？  
戴恩：不是和你说了吗，蜘蛛要杀人灭口，你刚才又没有听我说话？如果他发现詹姆斯还活着，肯定会回来拔掉他的呼吸气管和注射针头，看着他断气后离开。  
汤姆摇摇头：你的想象力太丰富了吧。  
戴恩：这是我根据他的所作所为做出的合理推理，他就是如此恶毒狡猾的小人，所有人都被他骗了。从现在开始我们轮流守着詹姆斯，一旦蜘蛛侠出现我们就能合力抓住他，而且监控会记录下他的无耻行径和可怖丑脸。你现在就给他发短信，叫他过来，但是别说太多以免使他怀疑。  
加菲：我……你要我给谁发啊……  
戴恩伸出一只手，手掌摇了摇：那你把手机给我，我给他发。  
加菲护着口袋：不、不行。我们就不能把这件事放一放先照顾詹姆斯吗。  
戴恩正要去抢他的手机。汤姆忽然说：啊你们快看，詹姆斯大哥眨眼了。  
果然，虚弱的詹姆斯醒了过来，他四肢疼痛动弹不得，只好用一双迷糊的眼睛打量着自己的四周。白色的墙壁和床单、吊瓶、手背的针头、消毒水的味道、生命征监测仪发出的单调声音，都在提醒他住进了医院。  
不过他想不起来自己是怎么进医院的，他记得自己应该是和家人朋友们聚在一起，在他和托比合租的公寓里庆祝大学毕业，他记得壁炉里燃烧着的温暖火焰，的他记得每位入场的来宾的脸上或手上都被自己涂了不同颜色和图案的油彩，他记得mj纹着墨竹的刺绣旗袍、还有菲利西亚性感的低胸晚礼服、弹着钢琴的格温的金发上闪烁着流光溢彩，他记得父亲抱着弟弟戴恩激动得痛哭流涕、不停表达着自己对大儿子能从大学顺利毕业感到如何吃惊，他记得在吵闹的电子乐的围绕下喜欢耍帅的汤姆穿着滑稽的服装跳着令人发笑的舞蹈，汤姆还和加菲玩起了互相接球的游戏直到他不留神把蛋糕砸到大家脸上，被奶油弄花了妆容和发型的女生们一整晚都在追打他，每个人脸上都挂着雀跃的表情……他记得自己喝了几杯鸡尾酒然后拉起最好的朋友，他们像两只安静又快乐的精灵一样穿过热闹喧嚣的人群来到僻静的画室，他迫不及待地要把自己最满意的作品送给重要的人看……  
他脑海中残留的最后一个画面就是托比的侧脸、微微翘起的嘴角，他嘴里说着“我也不太懂艺术不知道怎么评价”一边低头去掀那块脏兮兮的画布，在变幻莫测的距离下，他的颧骨处是一抹火焰一般的红色油画颜料，将他白皙的皮肤衬托得越加红润，想到这里他感到一阵心跳加速，托比欣赏完以后的感想是什么来的……？  
门打开了，他们一个接一个走了进来。  
詹姆斯：嘿，我居然住进医院了，有那么严重嘛？你们知道吗，我最讨厌医院了。  
詹姆斯看到托比死灰一般的脸：伙计，你别担心我，其实我一点事都没有，我好的很，我觉得明天就能出院了。  
托比：头还疼吗？大家都很担心你。  
詹姆斯：看到你们我现在一点都不疼了。  
看到加菲：嘿，小钢牙，终于要去上大学了，不用被你哥管了，怎么这么不开心？  
加菲还在思考要在詹姆斯面前如何解释托比和蜘蛛侠的关系，心烦意乱地想：我大学都上两年了……这都什么乱七八糟的。  
看到一脸严肃的戴恩：我知道了，一定是你和戴恩又吵架了，不过你们肯定过两天就和好了，如果他欺负你回去我就替你好好教育他。  
看到汤姆：呃……这是我们的豆芽菜吗？两天不见你怎么长得比托比还高了，难道是我眼花了吗？等一下，加菲你什么时候把牙套摘了？  
这下所有人都感到一丝不对劲了。  
汤姆：你已经很久都没叫我“豆芽菜”了。  
詹姆斯：胡说，我前天还在图书馆喊你来的，你怎么光长个子不长脑子？  
汤姆：前天？前天我一直在科学展上演示我的机器人，没看到你啊……  
戴恩：哥，你……你记忆错乱了？你记得自己是被谁袭击的吗？  
詹姆斯转了转眼睛，立刻露出了痛苦忧郁的表情：我什么也想不起来了，是车祸还是空难来的？爆炸？  
托比：现任美国总统是？  
詹姆斯嗤笑一声：你以为我像你弟弟一样没脑子吗，是巴拉克奥巴马。  
托比：不，是唐纳德川普。  
詹姆斯的笑容凝固了，生命征采集器发出了滴滴滴的警报声：……托比你没有幽默细胞就不要说笑话了。我一定是在做梦我一定是在做梦我一定是在做梦，他别过脸去：好了，现在开始你们不许吵我，等我睡醒了世界就能恢复秩序。


	3. Chapter 3

3.走廊  
医生指着几张灯箱上的脑部影像：病人这些天复原速度很快，我从来没有见过伤口恢复这么好的患者。x光显示他的脑部一切正常，淤血全都消失了，也没有什么残留血块以及神经压迫的造影。  
戴恩和加菲松了一口气：可是他说自己记不得这两年的所有事情。  
医生：过去的确有不少这样的案例，病人在车祸后或其他伤害刺激下丧失了部分记忆，特别是短期记忆。人类在极端条件下容易产生各种不可思议的应激反应，例如潜意识里选择性地回避令自己痛苦的记忆，这是有可能的。至少他的长期记忆很清晰，他认得你们每一个人，只是忘记了最近发生的事情，我认为以目前的自我修复情况来看，未来恢复记忆的可能性很大。不过记忆是一件自然而然的事情，没有必要强求，家属不要让病人强行回忆一些事情，这反而会刺激到他，对病情是百害而无一利。  
从医生办公室走出来，他们并排站在走廊望着清冷夜幕下的城市，窗户上映出了两张模糊疲惫的身影。  
戴恩皱着眉抓着自己的头发：我现在脑子很乱，暂时没空去搭理那个混蛋，也不想去追究他的责任，我只希望詹姆斯早点康复。  
加菲伸手拍着他的背，把削瘦的身体慢慢揽到怀里：放心吧，一切都会好起来，托比最擅长照顾人了，等詹姆斯出院他绝对会胖十斤。  
戴恩：总之都是我的错，如果我没有生病，他就不用为了药去招惹蜘蛛侠了。  
加菲转过身温柔地抚上他的脸颊安慰道：嘿，生病又不是你的错，而且詹姆斯一定是听信了别有用心的人的谎言才会认为蜘蛛侠的血清有什么净化作用，这肯定都是误会。现在科学这么发达，很快就会发明出新药。  
他们俩拥抱了一会儿。  
戴恩把脸埋在加菲的肩窝上蹭了蹭：你去帮我警告他别在詹姆斯身边出现，我现在只希望詹姆斯健康出院正常生活。至于托比，我们要怎么跟詹姆斯解释他们已经吵架、绝交、分居的事？医生说了这可能会刺激他，川普当选总统这件事已经狠狠打击到他了，我不想他再受任何伤害。  
加菲：说不定他们早就和好了，我看他们现在比以前更要好。  
戴恩在他耳边轻轻说：我们就当这件事从来没发生过怎么样？你回去告诉托比叫他不要说漏嘴了。特别是汤米，我看他话特别多。  
汤姆：我怎么啦？我怎么啦？  
耳聪目明的汤姆还在楼梯间听到自己的名字，不自觉加快了上楼的脚步。  
加菲的感应也是迅速到不行，在汤姆来到楼梯口前，就像被真菌弹射出去的孢子一样嗖地分离出戴恩五米开外，还没反应过来的戴恩留在原地满脸诧异地望着他。  
加菲指着气喘吁吁的汤姆，没好气地对戴恩说：我回去就把他的大嘴巴糊上。


	4. Chapter 4

4.特护病房  
复健期间，梅婶、本叔、mj、格温、菲利西亚一道来探望詹姆斯。  
坐在病床上的詹姆斯露出了灿烂的笑容，眼睛眯成了一条缝：嗨，我记得你们，四位大美女，你们来看我，托比和我感到太荣幸了。不过这位胖大叔是不是走错病房了？我认识你吗？  
本叔哭笑不得，把手里的花束轻轻拍在他脑袋上：臭小子。  
所有人都被他的俏皮话逗乐了，房间里充满了快活的空气。开心的詹姆斯和站在人群后面的托比相视一笑，詹姆斯得意地朝托比眨了眨眼睛，后者无奈地勾起了嘴角，腼腆地低下了头。  
梅婶摸着他的头：当我们得到你受伤的消息我真是吓坏了，好在你一点都没受影响，还是和原来一样可爱，亲爱的。  
詹姆斯：多亏了托比，是他在回家路上发现了我，及时把我送到医院。  
梅婶：听说你失忆了，这是真的吗？  
詹姆斯：嗯，这两年的事情我一点都不记得了，幸好有托比告诉我你们的近况。  
mj：那他告诉你了多少？  
詹姆斯：是的，我每天都问他各种问题。梅婶和本叔退休以后在环游世界，mj你现在是大明星对吧，格温和戴恩加菲他们一起上大学，而且还要去英国留学，菲利西亚是爸爸的得力助理，特别是汤米，他现在上高中了我再也不能嘲笑他个子矮了。说着他就露出了沮丧的表情：托比研究生都要毕业了，可是班纳德说我的那些画一张都没有卖出去，那些没品位的评论家天天在文艺版批评我，我觉得自己一觉醒来忽然离你们好远。  
mj联想到自己的演技和台词甚至长相也经常被影评人和网络黑子口诛笔伐，苦笑道：哎呀看你说的，我可不是啥明星，等我的新鲜感过去了很快就会被观众遗忘的。  
托比觉得他们三个是同病相怜，因为号角日报每期都为蜘蛛侠留下专栏刊登崩坏照片，属他在三个人之中被抓拍的次数最多，导致他经常被弟弟们无情嘲笑，jjj在电视节目上也是不遗余力地辱骂蜘蛛侠。当下托比非常赞同加菲说的话，“生活就是这么操蛋”。  
梅婶弯腰吻了他的额头：但是你瞧，你现在又重新和大家走在一起了。  
mj捧起了桌上装的满满地水果盘吃了起来，其实那本来是托比切给詹姆斯的：可是你看起来过得很好啊。  
詹姆斯捏着肚子，担忧起自己的形象：我的生活很安逸，因为托比把我照顾的很好，除了上厕所什么事都不用自己做，我最近越来越懒了，都快变成托比的寄生虫了，也长了不少肉。他觉得自己不应该在本叔面前说这个，有些不好意思地问：亲爱的梅婶本叔，你们应该不介意我整天使唤托比吧？  
本叔冷笑着：我才懒得管你们，但是你也别太过分了。  
詹姆斯：我保证，绝对没有过分！  
探病时间结束了，詹姆斯又被护士推去做全身检查，在检查室外，mj对詹姆斯和托比的关系表达了作为女士应有的关心和八卦。  
mj忧虑地看着他：所以，你们和好了？  
托比欲言又止：呃……大概是吧……  
mj耸肩说：那么等他出院，你们一定要来看我的音乐剧，因为我不知道自己这个女主角什么时候就被混蛋导演换掉了。  
托比安慰：怎么会？你从小声音就很洪亮，我们都很喜欢你的歌声，特别是詹姆斯，你忘了他每场演出都要买好几张票呢。  
mj一时语塞。好吧……詹姆斯的审美一直很特别，你回去替我谢谢他。mj暗暗认为，一定是因为詹姆斯特立独行的审美和作品在文艺界被视为异类，才连累她也风评不佳，但是她怎么能责怪自己的好朋友，她怎么能责备这个心思单纯的帅小伙？不过她还是不可避免地佩服起托比当初选择科学而非文学艺术的眼光和勇气。  
托比继续鼓励她：不仅如此，你说台词时的表情也很丰富，特别吸引人，我们在台下也看的很清楚。说到你的舞蹈，大开大合，充满了力量与美，真的，我们根本都移不开眼，因为你的表现力简直令人惊叹。  
mj：……感谢你们，我想我完全懂了。  
从校园时代起，他们三个就有“电影马拉松之夜”的传统，经常在周末聚在一起欣赏一些优秀的经典影片，即使后来mj离家学艺，詹姆斯和托比也一直延续着这项传统。只是此刻，mj开始怀疑他们俩都在那段时间里干些什么。


	5. Chapter 5

5.公寓  
康复的詹姆斯被众人簇拥着，站在公寓门口，拿着钥匙的手离门把越近心底越生出胆怯，他不可思议地感慨：我觉得自己好像离开家很久了。  
戴恩抱着胸冷冷地解释：确实很久，你明明说自己讨厌医院，可是当医生拿着出院通知给你签字你又赖在床上不起来，如果不是托比劝你，我想你还能再继续挺尸十天半个月，别的重病患是不是都不用住进去了。  
詹姆斯觉得他真是越长大越不可爱了，为什么别人的弟弟就那么讨人喜欢呢，他痛心疾首：有吗，我怎么记不得了？我只是试图抒发一种久别重逢的情绪，这是一种比喻、一种象征、一种诗意，你懂吗？我看你什么都不懂。  
托比：那么，欢迎你回家。  
詹姆斯回头看他，搓着手：伙计，还是你来吧，我总觉得有点紧张呢……  
托比假装摸着自己空荡荡的口袋，哪里还有什么钥匙，自他们大吵一架以后已经好久没有说话了：我……  
托比自暴自弃地想到，干脆我就在这里坦白算了。  
詹姆斯：托比，你的表情好严肃，你有话要说？  
托比一回头，格温和mj欣慰地看着他们，他咽了咽口水：詹姆斯，其实我、我……我们……  
不对劲的语调令警觉的加菲和汤姆猛地抬起头来，他们一点一点露出哀求的表情，嘴里做着“nonono”“dont do that”的口型，詹姆斯依旧一脸期待，心虚的托比却被他盯得头皮发麻，支支吾吾半天说不出一个字。  
汤姆急中生智，冲到俩人中间，推开了詹姆斯：诶诶诶？有、有什么话我们进去再说，我肚子饿了，听说有小饼干和冰淇淋吃？他一会看托比一会看詹姆斯，啊，你们不饿吗？  
戴恩一把拽过托比：笨蛋，你要干什么？詹姆斯刚出院，他现在不能受刺激，你忍心告诉他真相吗？你就像过去那样对他就好了，就当你们从没有吵过架，这样多好。说罢，把钥匙塞到托比手里。  
詹姆斯不明所以：你们俩在嘀咕啥啊？什么时候感情这么好了？  
汤姆故作难色，急吼吼地疯狂敲门：不行了不行了！我肚子真的好痛，哎哟哎哟，我想上厕所，快让我进门！  
格温&MJ不仅没有识破反而很担心：小汤米？！  
加菲心疼地抱着弟弟：都看看，可怜的汤姆快坚持不住了，你们就别大眼瞪小眼的了……随即在汤姆耳边轻轻说道：干得好，可是别用力过度啊……  
汤姆立刻泪眼朦胧，再铁石心肠的人也会融化，托比叹了一口气，不得不在众人的威逼利诱下捏着钥匙开了门。  
嘣！嘣！顿时，走在前面的几个人头上身上都洒满了彩带和金粉，若有所思的托比被吓了一大跳。  
班纳德&菲利西亚手上拿着喷筒：欢迎回家！  
在场的人都欢呼起来，纷纷互相拥抱问好，而汤姆深知“演戏要演全”的道理，飞快地从人群中蹿出，往屋里跑去假装找厕所。加菲心里不由得对他佩服万分。  
詹姆斯一边帮托比拿掉头上粘着的飘带一边朝他抱怨着：汤米现在怎么那么多屁事？说罢，转头对着汤姆的背影喊道：喂，拉肚子就别吃冰淇凌了！  
托比尴尬地笑了笑：青、青春期……新陈代谢比较快……

晚餐过后，汤姆自告奋勇要护送女孩们回家，托比试图站起来和其他人一起离开，加菲和戴恩一左一右压住了他的肩膀，将他按回沙发。  
加菲：詹姆斯大病初愈，你忍心看他这样吗？  
托比咬着嘴唇，愧疚地低下了头。  
加菲又反问：他变成现在这样，你就一点责任都没有？  
戴恩附和道：没错，你得留在这里，在他恢复记忆期间，你得把他给我伺候舒服了，就当是补偿。  
其实加菲和戴恩各有算盘：加菲需要托比“监视”詹姆斯，汇报最新动向，查明詹姆斯身上的秘密 ，顺便销毁蜘蛛侠的痕迹和证据（这样真的走在犯罪边缘了）；戴恩则希望詹姆斯在托比的帮助下早日恢复记忆，找到谋害自己的真凶。唯一的共同点是他们都希望托比和詹姆斯维持虚假友谊。  
加菲临走前再三叮嘱：记住了啊，不要说多余的话，不要刺激病人，更不要暴露自己。这段时间你就当成是休假了，其他的就放心交给我和汤姆，你要是能借这个机会退休就更好了……  
托比：呵呵，这么危险的事情你还放心让我做？  
口才很好的加菲七拐八弯地列举了一系列原因：当然不放心，可是这件事其他人也做不了。最后他用本叔的名言做了总结陈述，这样托比就真的无言以对了。  
詹姆斯从厕所里探出头来：啊，他们走了。  
托比：对。  
詹姆斯：你呢？我以为你也要打算走了。  
托比：什么？我……没有……  
詹姆斯：你们不用骗我，真的，我讨厌你们总是把我当傻子。  
托比心想现在可没人敢把你当傻瓜了：骗你？没、没有啊……你现在需要休息了，胡思乱想容易影响大脑恢复。  
詹姆斯生气地打断他：少来这套！但看到托比闪过惊恐的眼神，他马上后悔了：我就是、我是想问，你和我……呃，我们发生了什么，对吗？  
托比瞪圆了眼睛：詹姆斯，你……你是不是想起来了？什么时候？  
詹姆斯摇摇头：想起来什么，谁撞的我吗？我什么也记不起来，但我能看出来你们对我有所隐瞒，  
托比：詹姆斯，大家都很关心你，我们希望你早点恢复记忆。  
詹姆斯：你要是真的关心我，就不应该对我撒谎！  
托比抿着嘴唇，眼角看起来有点红。  
詹姆斯的眼神黯淡下来：我们不再是朋友了？  
托比叹了一口气：也不尽然，只是……不再像过去那样形影不离……  
詹姆斯沮丧地说：我、我是说……我、我们……真的不能再做朋友了吗？他试图装作漫不经心，可是充满渴望的眼神出卖了他。詹姆斯心都快跳到嗓子眼了：那……咱们现在就和好，你看怎么样？反正我什么都不记得了……  
托比：其实我……我一直都把你当成我最好的朋友。  
詹姆斯如释重负：我也是，虽然我什么也不记得了，可我总觉得自己心里其实还是想和你做好朋友。忘掉以前的那个我吧……  
托比：我认为以前的你也非常棒，我们会帮你找回来的。  
詹姆斯：谢谢你。  
气氛看起来很好，现在该做点什么才不会辜负良辰美景呢？  
詹姆斯伸了个懒腰提议道：好久没一起玩了，我买了一个新电子游戏，要一起玩吗？  
托比：好主意。不过你怎么刚出院就买了游戏？  
詹姆斯：是……额……有一次汤米来探望我，我看他很想要的样子，就想买来送给他，也许我们可以抢先玩一下……  
托比挑了挑眉：什么？他又不好好学习了？你怎么能……  
詹姆斯：我看他一直品学兼优的，你回去不要骂他哦……唉，其实我答应过他不告诉你的……还不是因为你对他太严厉了。  
于是两个人坐在沙发上玩起了游戏。打了一会儿詹姆斯才回过味，不可思议地说：不过……真难以置信，我们居然也会吵架？  
托比低下头：我们还会打架呢……  
托比回想起詹姆斯当着所有人的面扇了自己两耳光，脸颊还有点火辣辣的感觉。后来偷听戴恩跟加菲打电话，詹姆斯那天晚上红着眼眶回到家后，就把自己关在屋子里三天没有出来，他很想去找他谈谈——第一次在路上遇到了拦路虎沙人缠斗了一晚上，没赢；第二次出现了穿黑色紧身衣的辣妹莫名其妙地指责他无情无义，结果他很丢脸地输掉了战斗；第三次除了他全家人都被传染了流感，他不得不挨个照顾；第四次他在途中遭遇了飞车抢劫、火灾、银行抢劫、高空坠落物、便利商店抢劫等等不可抗力。最终只能在夜深人静的时候悄悄趴在窗棂上观察他，而且好几次都因为身上的能力突然消失而从高空摔下，硬生生砸坏了好几辆车，为了赔偿车主们的损失他把所剩无几的积蓄都花光了，然而还是被目击者曝光给jjj，为了补偿加菲和汤姆的“名誉损失”不得不帮他们做了一周的作业。可以说是刷新了他人生中的倒霉记录，这些都没办法找人诉苦，鬼知道他是怎么挺过来的……难道要真如弟弟们“建议”的那样“光荣退休吗”，可是，他才25岁啊……  
詹姆斯吓到了：不会吧？我们还会话说回来，我们到底为什么吵架？不会是因为蜘蛛侠吧……？  
托比搜罗着借口，可是他想不出来：呃……是……不是不是……  
这时，嗡嗡的机械声打断了他们的思绪，是管家推着一台吸尘器在打扫客厅。  
班纳德“恰巧”经过他们身边：恕我直言，先生，再恩爱的夫妻，也会不止一次想要杀死对方。  
詹&托：……  
唔……这个比喻怎么听怎么不对劲啊……詹姆斯偷瞄了一眼托比，发现对方也在用余光偷瞄自己，他们立刻张皇失措地扭过头，装出若无其事的样子。  
詹姆斯涨红了脸：你……你为什么大晚上在这里打扫啊？而且这里一点也不脏，明天再做不行吗……  
班纳德停下来：三个小时前我在亚马逊抢购的最新款吸尘器刚刚送达，我迫不及待地想调试一下。先生们，请把脚抬一下。  
托比站起来：请让我来帮您。  
詹姆斯：最新款？这个看起来很普通啊，竟然还要手动操作？  
班纳德：先生，不仅仅是一台吸尘器，还可以变成武器，居家旅行必备。班纳德一按开关，手里的吸尘器确实迅速变形成了一把像枪一样的机器，非常酷炫，就是不知道它是能射出子弹还是高能量激光。  
班纳德：我认为在超能力者横行的今天，非常需要这样一件自卫武器。  
班纳德又补充道：限量版，来自斯塔克工业的最新技术。  
詹姆斯惊呼：太危险了，快把它丢掉！


	6. Chapter 6

6.卧室

汤姆兴奋地在托比的床上跳来跳去。

加菲捧着书靠在床头：行了行了，你别晃了，我心烦。

汤姆嘴上叼着薯片：哈哈哈，大哥不在家，终于又可以过得宽敞点了。

加菲：那你要小心咯，等托比回来看到床上一塌糊涂你就死定了。

汤姆一个后空翻稳稳坐在床上：他为什么要回来？他明明可以和詹姆斯住在一起，他们以前就那样干，我希望那样，不然那么詹姆斯大房子也太浪费了，再说我也不能总睡你上铺。

加菲：我更不想睡你下铺，每天早上起床都被你踹一脚。不过就这么大房间，可放不下三张床。

汤姆把手枕头在后脑勺，舒服地呼出一口气：接下去这段时间终于可以拥有一张床了。

加菲：我看呐，再大的房间也不够你闹的。

汤姆：你呢？你有考虑过和戴恩，呃……合租？就、就像托比和詹姆斯那样……毕竟他的房子也很大很豪华嘛！

加菲把书扣在膝盖上，温柔又宠溺地看着弟弟：不，我会永远和你在一起。

汤姆害怕得全身抖了三下。

汤姆：唉，我什么时候才能独立啊……那样的话我就可以叫内德来玩了，我要把这改造成蜘蛛军团秘密基地，就像神盾局那样，当然由我担任指挥官，内德就是我的副官，你们呢，就……就是我的蜘蛛部下。

加菲摇摇头：这种事就别幻想了，你想把坏蛋招到梅婶面前来吗？而且……指挥官当然是非我莫属。

汤姆不服气地哼了一声：行，批准你和我一起当指挥官。对了，你刚才在看什么书？

加菲重新拿起书：不管你的事。

汤姆吐了吐舌头：我早就看到了，是基因学，你是为了找到治愈逆转录病毒的方法吧，有结果了吗？要不要我和托比来当你的实验助手呢？

加菲：没有，只是在复习功课。

汤姆：不要否认嘛，你果然还是很在意戴恩的，嘿嘿嘿。你为什么不跟他说……他肯定——

加菲没有抬头，飞快地向对方甩出一个枕头，如果是别人一定看不到，也就是汤姆下意识地伸手一挡，让枕头改变了运行轨迹：看到了吗？！我的蜘蛛感应……

加菲好整以暇地看着他：你确定？

只见枕头准确无误地砸中了桌子上的水杯，水全洒到了杯子旁的笔记本电脑上，屏幕啪地暗了下来。

汤姆懊恼地惨叫着：不！我、我的论文……我还没保存……

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
